


H.I.B.

by Emeraldwhale



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Poetry, btw HIB report stands for harassment intimidation and bullying, this is old but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emeraldwhale/pseuds/Emeraldwhale
Summary: High school student sittin in a treefye-ill-ing an H I B





	H.I.B.

**Author's Note:**

> HIB stands for Harassment, intimidation, and bullying. It's a form you can fill out against someone in high school. (Maybe middle and/or elementary too? I'm not sure, it didn't exist until I was in high school.)
> 
> This is old but fuck it  
> whatever

high school student sittin in a tree

fye-ill-ing an H I B

first comes police

then comes the trial

then comes the confidence that comes from denial

second comes the verdict

then comes the tears

then comes the words from a jury of your peers

third comes the sentence

then comes the judge 

then come the 5 years and he won’t budge

last comes his parents

then comes the threats

then comes the relief with no regrets

college student sitting in a tree

fin-al-ly f-r-e-e


End file.
